Uzumaki Genius
by Renovlver16
Summary: What if Naruto was born 8 years before the kyuubi attack, how would his life be being the older brother to his younger siblings the holders of the kyuubi! Warning massive harem! Maybe incest!


Uzumaki Genius

What if Naruto was born 8 years before the kyuubi attack and the successfully sealed the kyuubi into his two younger siblings.

(A/N: Start's 4 years after kyuubi attack)

I Do Not Own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1

~Namikaze Mansion~

Life in the Namikaze's was going on as usual except for one Naruto Uzumaki, Naruto after the sealing had been put on hold by his parents in exchange for his little siblings kiriko Namikaze Uzumaki and kiro Namikaze Uzumaki. So he occupied himself in the only thing he could do, train and study, since his parents made it clear that they had to plan out kiriko and kiro's future training. He was already a level 6 seal master and a master at his own taijutsu the Ikazuchiken (Thunder fist). With him wearing resistance seal's at level 9, and the mastery over his two affinities lightning and fire he was able to mix them to create thunder.

Naruto stood at 5'0 sporting spiky red hair that reached his shoulders and violet colored eyes. He always wore a black shirt and blue pants.

Every time he would go to his house he would see his parents dotting on the twins not even sparing him a glance he wondered if they even knew he was teaching himself. But either way they wouldn't care and he either he would just keep training.

~living room~

(4 years later)

A 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki was sitting in his parents living room with them there with him. Naruto had grown the past 4 years he now stood at an impressive height of towering over his parent his red spiky hair was in small ponytail and his violet colored eyes looked sharper than any war hardened veteran. He was dressed in his white tuxedo with the kanji for Raijin(Thunder god) on his back, you see over the years Naruto had become quiet the womanizing pervert always seen with his multiple girlfriends and carrying around his favorite little orange book icha icha. Of course he didn't slack of either instead of joining military ranks he became mercenary and through his many missions and his wielding of thunder he was given the name Raijin with an SS-class status run on sight. Now we have him in front of his parents.

"Now why have you called us here Naruto-kun?" asked Minato "Well let's get straight to the point, I want out of this family" Minato and Kushina were startled. "What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" asked kushina "Well, first of all I'm really strong and I don't want you" he pointed at Minato "to use my name to show konoha's strength". "Second, I'm going to create my own clan" they were shocked at this information.

"Wait let's talk this out Sochi-" Kushina couldn't finish the sentence "Don't! don't call me that you guy's lost the right as my parents a long time ago." "What are you talking about Naruto we were good parents, for you Kiro, kiriko!" yelled Minato while kushina was on the verge of crying.

"Are you really saying that tell what was the one thing you have done for me except let me use this place to sleep and eat" "Well what about the time I- well how about-." "that's what I thought" said Naruto as he walked up to his room leaving a crying Kushina and Minato to console her.

"Did we really leave our baby all alone *sniff* Minato-kun?" asked kushina "Well even if we did we did it because Kiro and kiriko have the kyuubi sealed in them they need to be ready to control kyuubi's chakra." "He'll forgive us in time" said Minato reassuring Kushina.

~30 minutes later~

Naruto was coming down the steps with all his belongings sealed away in a seal on his arm, he started towards the door when it was blocked by kiriko, Kushina, and Kiro. "Move out of the way" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice "Please don't do this Naruto" said kushina trying but failing to hold her tears in. "Why are you leaving onii-chan you can't go!" yelled kiriko a twin tailed blonde with blue eye's. She had three whisker marks, she stood at 4'1. "Yeah you can't go!" said Kiro a 4'3 short blond haired blue eyed boy with 3 whisker marks same as Kiriko. "Sorry guy's but I just can't live here anymore, but hey when I get my own place you guy's can come and sleep over how does that sound" he said finishing with a charming smile making Kiro beam with happiness and Kiriko to sport a blush.

"Yeah!" they both yelled in happiness, he ruffled their hair and then looked at Kushina "You might have failed me but you better not do that to them" he said in a slight threatening voice. "Well bye guy's gotta go see my ladies" he said while putting on his white colored shades and leaving in a in a thunder shushin. "Wow onii-chan is really cool right Kiriko?" said Kiro "Yeah and he's strong to, maybe one day we'll be just as strong" said Kiriko leaving with Kiro to play with their friend at the playground. Only Kushina remained near the door "I will get you to forgive me Sochi" she said with a bit of determination.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was walking towards his favorite dango stand while reading his favorite little orange book. A couple of minutes later he arrived at the dango shop and sat at the farthest table in the back in order to survey the whole room. He sat down until the waiter came and took his order "What can I get you sir?" asked the male waiter "Hmm can you get me a cappuccino with a dozen dango sticks" "Right away sir" he said as he walked away leaving Naruto to his little book.

"Man if anything jiraiya is good for it's writing perverted book's, truly a genius" he said as his order arrived causing him to set his book back into his jacket pocket. He took a bite out of his first dango "Mm this is…. the food of the gods" he proclaimed to himself as he took a sip of his cappuccino, truly a good combination. He sat there and continued to eat not noticing the group of ninja that entered the building.

"Seriously those old prunes on the council are gonna what's coming for them one day" said a very irritated Anko Mitarashi, a 15 year old with a purple pineapple style hair, her brown pupil-less eyes, she stood at 5'6 with a very curvy body, she wore a tan over coat over a full body mesh suit with a dark orange mini-skirt, and finished with ankle length boots.

"You don't wanna go around saying that Anko there might be people listening in" said Asuma Sarutobi a tall dark haired, dark eyed, dark bearded man smoking a cigarette much to the annoyance of one Kurenai Yuhi. She was a raven haired beauty with ruby colored eyes, she wore red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

"Well I'm sure sensei will take care of it he is Hokage after all" said Kakashi Hatake (I won't bother explaining him you guy's know how he looks like).

"Hehe and when Hokage-sama does I'll be there laughing" said Anko laughing maniacally. Every one sweat dropped at this and continued to their seats and while looking around they spotted Naruto enjoying his meal. "Hey isn't that Naruto-san?" asked Kakashi looking up from his book "Were!?" yelled Anko, Kurenai, and surprisingly Asuma. "Right there" he said pointing at the farthest table in the back, Kurenai and Anko were immediately off while Asuma threw away his cigarette. Let's just say last time he learned not to smoke while Naruto ate "Ready Asuma-san?" "Yeah let's go" he said as they went towards his table.

~With Naruto~

Naruto was still enjoying his meal until he felt a presence behind him, he slowly turned around with a dango ball still near his lips he spotted 2 of his girls looking at him. "Hey babes nice evening were having" he said while getting up and giving them kissed on the mouth. They sat down followed by Asuma and Kakashi "So what are you doing here Naruto-kun were you waiting for me" she said while eating his dango.

"Well I was enjoying my dango and yes I was" he said while drinking some of his cappuccino "I was wondering if you would let me stay at yours and Kurenai-chan's house." "Why did you get kicked out of your home?" asked Kurenai "Well no I left I dropped my last name and everything" he said earning a couple of wide eyes. "What! How did your parents take it?" asked Anko "Well they tried to stop me but couldn't simple as that."

"But I have a new last name now" "Well what is it?" asked Asuma "It's Raimei, Naruto Raimei." "I also plan on buying entire plot of land"

"Well I'm done here what about you guy's?" asked Naruto "Yeah" they all said in unison. Soon they walked out of the shop and parted ways, Naruto, Kurenai, and Anko made their way to their apartment. They stayed up a little bit then retired into Anko's were they all slept together. Naruto stared into the ceiling "Just wait girls as soon as I get that plot of land I'll build a huge house and you'll be living like the princesses you are" he said while looking down at their sleeping form's.

Chapter 1 end


End file.
